


Vaulted Ceilings and Broken Promises

by BishiBird



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Crack, Disney, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sad, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishiBird/pseuds/BishiBird
Summary: What if little chef didn't help Linguini? What if that night as Gustav's he was left alone to cook for an entire restaurant and was made a laughing stock for all of Paris. Just a little slice of what could've been if a bunch of rats didn't come to the rescue. Sad face emoji.
Relationships: Alfredo Linguini/Remy
Kudos: 4





	Vaulted Ceilings and Broken Promises

"I miss you."  
.  
Those words traveled past empty corridors and danced across broken glass. Expanding and contracting as they reverberated off of lavish vaulted ceilings. Three simple words that transcended any boundary and broke all barriers as they sought solace within anyone willing to listen. Left upon empty ears the phrase traveled back to greet the tall man shielding himself from the cold of the Autumn's night. It was those words that followed him from these very ceilings and walls and into every where he was and had yet to be. What could've been, and what his life would've been like had he just followed his heart and walked the path of passion and glory in which his father, a greater man than he, had walked before him. These broken dreams and shattered tile could've been his crowning glory that brought him into the light where now there is only darkness.  
Not able to stand another minute in the vast silence of his failure the man shed one tear he had saved for the one he failed the most and left never to return.  
.  
"I miss you too," a small voice replied.  
.  
But it was too late. Linguini was gone. And Remi was again alone in the hollowed tomb that they both had built.  
.  
It rained over all of Paris that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this beautiful thing I wrote on the toilet sad face emoji smile emoji heart emoji


End file.
